Rules
Below are the rules for this wiki. Breaking the rules will result in punishment, including warnings, temporary bans, and in extreme cases, permanent bans. If you are confused on anything or unsure, contact an admin. ---- In a Nutshell This is the short version of the rules. If you're confused or need more details, scroll further down for the full version. It's recommended that you read the full version before creating articles. 1. No mature content. (s*x, swearing, extreme violence/ gore) 2. No controversial content (religious, political) 3. Articles with content not appropriate for younger readers must have the "Warning" template at the top 4. No off-topic articles 5. All articles must have the user's name in square parenthesis after the title 6. Do not post full-blown fanfictions 7. No Flooding, Spamming, Trolling, Flaming, and just being rude in general 8. Don't upload pictures that the creator of them have asked you not to 9. Be polite and kind to other users 10. Post facts. Not opinions 11. Use proper English grammar and spelling. Content Mature content is not allowed. Mature content includes: *S*xual Content (eg. mating) *Swearing/ Cussing *Extreme gore/ violence Controversial Content is not allowed. Controversial content includes: *Politics *Religous content (not including StarClan or any other fan-made religion) Tagging Any article that contains content not suitable for younger viewers must have the template at the top above all other templates except the template. If an inappropriate article does not have this template, it will be edited and the creator will receive a warning. Short articles with no substantial history must have the template at the top above all other templates. Stubs without this template will be edited. Articles that have spoilers inside must have the template at the top above all other templates (except the and template) and the template once all the spoliers have passed. If a spoiler-ridden article doesn't have this template, it will be edited and the creator will recive a warning. Articles An article is any page that exists on this Wiki. *Articles not related to Warriors will be deleted *Articles with content too inappropriate for the template will be deleted *All articles must contain the username of the creator in square parenthesis after the title. This is because of the high probability that two users will have clans or characters with the same name. Any article without this will be edited, and the creator of the article will receive a warning. *Do not add opinons on articles. Any articles with opinions on will be edited/ deleted and the creator will receive a warning. Clan Pages A Clan page is an article written to describe the territory, traditions, name, members, and other aspects of a fan-made Clan. *Clans of animals other than cats (rabbits, dogs, etc) are not allowed unless given permission by an admin *Clans of humans are NOT ALLOWED under any circumstances and pages for them will be deleted. Character Pages A character page is an article written to describe the physical appearance, history, and other aspects of a fan-made character. *Only characters that are Warriors OCs will be allowed. Characters from original stories or stories that have no connection to the Warriors Series will be deleted. Fanfiction Pages A fanfiction page is an article written to summarise a fanfiction, display its cover, and show other aspects of the fanfiction. *Only Warriors fanfiction will be allowed. Any article about fanfiction from another fandom will be deleted *Fanfiction pages are not for copying your entire fanfiction onto. Fanfiction pages at most can have a detailed summary *Articles with a full, narrative fanfiction will be deleted. Instead, you may provide a link to the fanfiction on another site, such as fanfiction.net, Wattpad or warriorsfanfic.wikia.com. Guides A guide is an article written to show how to do something. *Guides must be related to the main purpose of this site, which is to display fan-created clans, characters and works. Any guides not relating to this will be deleted *Guides for writing fanfiction are NOT ALLOWED as this is not a site for publishing narrative fanfiction. Quizzes A quiz is a short questionnaire designed to gather information. *Quizzes are only allowed on blogs. Any quiz that is created as an article will be deleted. Communication When speaking with another user, there are a few rules that must be followed. These rules apply to the Live! Chat, Commenting, and messages left on Talk Pages. *No swearing. Warriors Cusses (eg. foxdung) are allowed in moderation, but many of the users are young and therefore comments/ chats must be kept appropriate *No inappropriate/ offensive subjects **No Flooding (repeating the same message over and over or spamming with gibberish) *No Flaming, Trolling or Vandalizing *No Spamming *No personal attacks. (insults/ profanities directed at a user, real person, or race/ group) Talk Pages User talk pages are places to leave personal messages for other users. *Put new messages at the BOTTOM of the page *Every message must have your signature at the end. (signatures can be placed either using the signature button or by typing out four "~" symbols). User Pages Your userpage is your own personal page for describing yourself and your works. Rules for your userpage are: *No giving out personal information. (address, phone number, etc.) *Do not spam your userpage *Limit the images you add to your userpage *No inappropriate content. Pictures Pictures are allowed on this wiki. *Any inappropriate pictures will be deleted *Only use one image per page, unless a template requires more. Any articles with more than one image that do not have permission from an admin will have all their images deleted *Any pictures violating English copyright laws will be deleted. Templates Templates are bases used to display a message or info on an article. *Do not upload/ create your own templates without the permission of an admin. Any templates without an admin's permission will be deleted *Credit must be given to the creator of the template on the template page. Any uncredited templates will be deleted *Any templates that are used on this wiki must be FREE TO USE. Grammar and Spelling *All articles must use English spellings (colour vs color, grey vs gray) *All articles must use proper grammar and not text speak. Articles using text speak will be deleted. Category:Community